Bad Girl
by nrgizerbunne
Summary: Courtney was never who she said she was. She wasn't really preppy she was......a punk! And now on the second season. She's just got out of juvy and Duncan's on the island too. Will he find out her secrets? Or will Courtney remain cold?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello loyal viewers out there! Finally the day you all have been waiting for! The Total Drama Island Reunion!" Chris shouted to the cameras. "After this commercial break you will meet the old contestants and find out how they've changed in the last few years! Don't touch that remote!"

"Cut! Good take Chris." The camera man said.

"Of course it was I'm Chris! Duh!" He stuck a pose.

"Okay 3-2-1 Action!"

"Hello again fans! To start this episode off we are going to introduce you to the campers that could make the reunion. Sadly Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel, Justin, Harold, Eva, Geoff, and  
Beth couldn't make it. They all got sent to a private school were they are locked up for being dangers to society! Anyway on with the show!"

The boat can be seen in the distance. It stopped a short distance from the dock. A blonde in an orange bikini top and blue cut off capris jumps off and swims to the dock. She climbs out and shakes her hair out.

"First camper is Bridgette!" Chris shakes her hand, "How's it been goin Bridge?"

"Rade dude just rade. Good to be back!"

"Right, right! Next up is…"

A black hair man is standing on the deck of the next boat. He's wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Kenny Chesney on the front and camo short.

"Hey Trent!" Chris says as Trent jumps to the dock.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Nothin good to see ya bra!"

A pink row boat can be seen slowly approaching them.

To skinny girls with black hair and matching pink tanks and blue cut off jean shorts can be seen waving.

"Katie and Sadie! Lookin good!"

"Hey Chris! OMG! Katie I can't believe we're back!"

"OMG Sadie! I know!"

"Okay ladies calm down!"

"NEXT!"

"Hey CHRIS!"

"OWEN! My man! How ya doin bra? How's life treatin ya?"

"Sweet I live on my yacht it's sweet!"

"Who's that dude?"

A girl in a tank top with a star on the front and a medium length skirt jumped out. Her blond hair flew in the wind.

"Lindsey?"

Owen shrugged, "Yeah she needed a ride."

"Okay!"

All of a sudden Soulja boy rang through the sky.

"Leshawna!" Chris said.

A black girl in all camo jumped from her boat and pick Chris up in a hug "hey dude."

She dropped him and walked to the other side of the dock to stand by the others.

Chris wheezed trying to breath. "Thanks Leshawna. Next the one the only……"

"IZZY"

The crazy girl jumped out of a helicopter with no parachute and landed in Leshawnas arms.

"Oh no you don't get off of my crazy girl!"

"HEY DUDES SORRY I'M LATE I HAD TO BEAT UP SOME RADID DEER!"

Chris shook his head worried "Okay then."

A huge ship pulled up to the dock a red carpet was rolled down the shoot. A Black haired girl walk down in a green knee length skirt and a jeweled tank and high stilletos in purple.

"Heather" Chris grimaced.

"I hate you to so stay out of my way you creeper."

"Gladly witch."

Chris put a fake grin on his face "Next up is Gwen….."

A pink haired girl in a lacy white dress and fishnets jumped from her boat.

"Still goth uh?" Chris asked.

"Duh dude. Hey Trent." She blushed and stood by him.

"Next is the bad ass Duncan!"

Duncan jumped from his boat and stood on the dock. He was dress in Red baggy pants with chains and mesh hang from them, his shirt was a button up with the out line of a skeleton body on it he was wearing star converse shoes. His hair was still a Mohawk but the tips were electric blue he had more piercings and his dog collar was still there.

"Hey bra." Chris said

"You all are losers. Juvies better then this. Where's Courtney?"

"Not here yet bra. SO behave so you can see her."

"Yeah whatever."

"Next!"

DJ stepped of the boat. He looked the same except maybe bigger.

"Hey Chris glad to be back."

Chris high fived him and walked to the others and stopped by Bridgette.

"And last but not least! Courtney."

Animal I have become. All of a sudden blasted from the boat that was a pproaching.

"What the hell! COURTNEY!" Duncan yelped.

She had jumped from the boat and was slouching on the dock with a board look on her face. She was wearing a black lace up corset top the ended three inches above her belly button that was pierced, a short pink pleated shirt, a chrome studded belt, Black lace up arm warmers, A skull head band in her hair, Ripped diamond fish net tights, A star choker, lightning bolt earrings, her ears were pierced six times on both sides, her nose, eyebrow, and lip were pierced, her hair was neon green, and she had Knee high corset laced heeled black boots.

Duncan wolf whistled.

"Hey sexy" Courtney purred to him.

"What? Really?" Duncan asked.

"No not really ogre." Courtney rolled her eyes and walk up to Bridgette. "Hey girl."

"Nice look Courtney."

"Hey thanks. After getting sent to juvy lookin like a preppy freak really didn't work for me anymore. So I changed. Now life is more fun."

"God Princess your hot!"

"Shut up Duncan." Courtney sneered.

"Well folks next we have our first challenge don't change that channel!" Chris smiled at the camera.

COMMERCIAL BREAK!


	2. Help ME PLEASE!

Okay I'm really sorry about this. But I have to do this. I'm having major writers block. So this story is going on hiatus for a while. That is unless…Anyone can give me some good ideas for the next chappy cuz I think if I jump started my brain I could start it again but I just can't seem to start the next chapter. PLEASE HELP ME! If you do I'll put your name on the chapter as co-writer! PLEASE! I need help! Your help would be much appreciated.

And sorry about this I hate it when other people do this but I seriously need help.

Thanx if you can help

nrgizerbunne


End file.
